


Day 30- Jealousy/Possessiveness

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hickeys, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Margaery Tyrell/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 13





	Day 30- Jealousy/Possessiveness

Her eyes narrowed as you accepted Lord Baelish’s hand for a dance. You smiled so prettily, your hair and gown flowing gracefully as the scheming little slimeball spun you around. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed, though she quickly disguised this by taking a sip of her wine, eyes never leaving you as you floated around the dance floor, being passed from lord to squire to lord again. You seemed to rather enjoy being passed around like a Kings Landing tart, and it seemed that many of the men you danced with did not know how to keep their hands to themselves.

Margaery could stand it no longer, and as you returned to the Tyrell’s seating area, she placed her hand on the small of your back. “I am tired. I think I shall retire. Walk with me?”

You dipped into a small curtsy. “Yes, My Lady,” you said, accepting her arm as she waved away her other ladies maids. Margaery smiled sweetly as you walked together, but when you arrived at her chambers, she shooed away the chambermaid turning down her bed and rounded on you.

“Help me undress, YN,” you nodded, all too happy to comply, stripping her of her floaty gown, folding it neatly and helping her into her nightdress. She kissed your forehead and swept your hair out of your face. “Good girl, YN,” she murmured.

“Marge…” you sighed, leaning into her touch. She smirked at you and pulled away.

“Strip,” she demanded, and you hurriedly struggled out of your own gown, stopping at your shift. Margaery stepped forward, pinching your nipple through the linen of your shift, before leaning down to kiss your collarbone. You moaned softly, one hand gripping her arm as she sucked a mark onto your flesh, before pulling away again, leaving you gasping. She then bent to lift the fabric of your gown back over you, lacing it back up and making sure the fresh hickey was covered up. “There. You can go and dance some more now, my love. But if any of those men want to bed you, they will see my mark on your skin and know you’re accounted for,” she smiled sweetly, pressing her lips to yours.

You moaned softly into her mouth, beginning to deepen the kiss right as she pulled away. “Go and enjoy the dance, YN,” she said gently, cupping your cheek. “And when you’re fed up with the frivolity, join me in bed,”

It was less than an hour before you claimed you were too tired to carry on dancing.


End file.
